5 Times Mike found Harvey's Jealousy A Turn Off
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: ...and the One Time it made Mike Realise How Much He Loved Harvey. This is just a one shot of Harvey being Jealous and Mike being furious, that is until the one time Harvey's jealousy pays off. Happy Marvey Ending! SLASH


**AN: Found this story that I'd written a long time ago and hadn't posted. Hope you like! Please Review if you enjoy it.**

Five Times Mike found Harvey's Jealousy A Turn Off, and the One Time Mike Didn't...

 **1.**

Mike was talking to the mail room guy outside the break room whilst sipping a cup of coffee. Mike liked to be on good terms with everyone but what with Louis being an ass, the associates all being douches and Rachel, well things with Rachel had been difficult ever since Mike had started dating Harvey 6 months ago. Mike didn't have many friends at Pearson Hardmann and he took enough shit for being Harvey's boyfriend, he needed all the friends he could get

"I'm telling you Sheila and the kids loved it" Stan (the mail room guy) said

Mike laughed; "I can't imagine a 2 hours drive with 3 kids."

It was Stan's turn to laugh; "Oh yeah they're a handful but I couldn't imagine my life without them"

Mike sipped his coffee and smirked as Stan started telling him a funny story about one of his kids

Meanwhile Harvey was watching the whole encounter and he was fuming. He barged right over and stepped in between Mike and Stan

"You should get back to work" Harvey ordered at Stan

"Harvey!" Mike yelled as he pushed Harvey aside, but Stan was already retreating.

"Stay away from him" Harvey said as he turned to face Mike

"Excuse me." Mike hissed; "You can't just tell me who I can and cannot talk to!"

"I can and I am" Harvey yelled back

Mike scoffed; "I'm going back to work." Mike went to leave, but turned back to face Harvey glaring. "By the way his name is Stan and he's married with 3 kids. Just FYI" Mike said and stormed off

 _Shit;_ Harvey thought as he frowned, he knew he messed up

 **2.**

It was a few weeks later and Harvey and Mike had made up by then; but it happened again.

Mike was outside getting a coffee from the coffee cart outside Pearson Hardmann when a women barged into him and spilled her coffee everywhere. Mike being the kind person he was offered to buy her a new one and they started chatting, he was telling her about Harvey and surprisingly she was happy to listen

"Mike" Mike turned to see Harvey standing behind him frowning

"Hey Harvey" Mike smiled at Harvey but Harvey continued to frown; "What's wrong?"

"Who's this?" Harvey growled

"Oh this is Heather, Heather this is Harvey" Mike said as he gestured between the two

"So you're-"

"Mike come on we have to go" Harvey grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him away but Mike yanked his arm out Harvey's grasp

"Harvey what's your problem"

"I don't want you talking to her"

"Oh my god. Not this again" Mike moaned as he rubbed his forehead; "You know what when my boyfriend returns let me know" Mike said and turned around and walked off

"He talked about you" Harvey turned to face the women Mike was talking to

"What?"

"The whole time we were talking, he only talked about you. How much he loved you" The women smiled at him; "Go after him" Harvey thanked her and ran after Mike

 **3.**

It took a little longer to get Mike to forgive Harvey the second time. But after a lot of apologising Mike finally caved.

The next time it happened was 2 months later and it was Louis' fault.

Louis had forced Mike and Rachel to work together and they had been staying late. Mike had texted Harvey that he'd be home late and Rachel and Mike ordered Chinese.

Mike was happy to be on better terms with Rachel, he missed her; as a friend. They were laughing and joking when Mike saw Harvey watching them with his arms crossed

"Hey Harvey want to join us" Mike called at Harvey

"No I'm going home Mike" Harvey said and stormed off. Mike ran after him

"Harvey wait. What's wrong? I was only working on a case with Rachel, that Louis assigned us."

"I thought you and her weren't talking"

"Well we made up, she's my friend Harvey"

Harvey didn't say anything but it was all over his face; "You don't want me to hang out with her?"

"Mike-"

"She's my friend Harvey"

"And you're my boyfriend."

"Oh so I'm supposed to not have any friends then am I?"

"That's not what I said"

"It's what you meant. You know what Harvey yeah I think it's a good idea you go home. I'll see you later"

 **4.**

The night of the 3rd incident both Mike and Harvey apologised to each other and stayed in bed all weekend having make up sex. Mike didn't want to go to work Monday, he just wanted to stay in bed with Harvey.

The fourth incident happened another 3 weeks later. Mike wasn't exactly angry that Harvey had been jealous, he had been angry that Jessica was blaming him for Harvey's actions.

It all started when Harvey and Mike were in a meeting with a client; the client had taken a special interest in Mike and was flirting with him. Mike had made it clear he did not feel the same way but the client didn't take the hint. Harvey lost his cool and punched the guy.

Mike was more shocked than angry, only anger did set in when Jessica blamed him for Harvey's actions. In which Mike then took out his anger on Harvey.

 **5.**

The fourth incident was easier for Mike and Harvey to make up after Harvey got them both a week off for their 10 months anniversary.

However the fifth incident happened that week when Harvey didn't like the way the waiter was looking at Mike and yelled at him. Mike was embarrassed and yelled at Harvey.

 **...and the one time Mike found Harvey's jealousy a turn ON**

Mike's resolve didn't last long the night of the 5th incident and Mike quickly crumbled under Harvey's romantic acts of apologising.

The 6th incident happened on the night of a party that all Pearson Hardmann employee had to attend. Mike however was dreading it as that client who came onto him during the 4th incident had come back for round 2 and this time he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Harvey was off talking with Jessica so Mike was left all on his own at the bar.

"Come on Mike what do you say me and you take this to my hotel room." The client went to grab Mike's thigh but Mike was quicker and grabbed the client's wrist before he could. Then he pushed him back

"No" Mike said firmly and started walking away to find Harvey; "I have a boyfriend."

The client ran after him and cornered him as he grabbed Mike's ass. Mike went to push him away when suddenly the client was pulled off Mike and pushed hard away from Mike

"You lay one more hand on my boyfriend and I'll make you regret it." Harvey growled wrapping his arm around Mike's waist pulling him against him, and he had never felt more love for Harvey, in that moment.

The client glared at Harvey and grumbled something about firing him before walking away,

Harvey turned to face Mike, and Mike saw concern in his eyes as he cupped Mike's face

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Harvey said as he moved his hands to Mike's arms

"No Harvey he didn't. I'm fine" Mike couldn't take his eyes off Harvey. He wanted him.

"That was.." Mike started and trailed off

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Mike saw Harvey frown worriedly.

Mike smiled as he cupped Harvey's face and kissed him. He pushed his body against Harvey's as he felt Harvey deepen the kiss and move his hands to Mike's waist.

Mike had his hands in Harvey's hair as he kissed Harvey with need and desire.

"What was that for?" Harvey was smiling at Mike as he pulled away

"I wasn't going to yell at you, I was going to say that was kinda hot and sexy" Mike grinned at Harvey and saw the same lust Mike was feeling appear in Harvey's eyes. Harvey kissed Mike quickly and then dragged him out to the car.

They was all over each other in the car and were barely able to keep their hands to themselves in the elevator ride up to their place, which Mike had moved in after 4 months.

In bed later that night Mike was laying on Harvey's chest, so he could Harvey's heartbeat, and Harvey had one arm wrapped around his back keeping him against him, and the other was gently carding through his hair, as he had his eyes closed drifting between consciousness and sleep. Mike meanwhile was wide awake tracing random patterns on Harvey's chest. When they stopped Harvey opened his eyes and peered down to see Mike staring at him strangely

"What?"

Mike bit his lip; "Harvey."

Oh no. Harvey knew that tone of voice

"Is there something wrong?"

Harvey frowned totally confused, he was certainly not expecting that kind of question after mind blowing sex

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I mean with us."

"Why would you ask that?" Harvey said suddenly wide awake. Mike sighed as he pulled himself up more to look at Harvey

"The jealousy. Harvey we've been together for over almost a year now, and I just…the jealousy…do you not trust me? Is that what it is? Or is there something wrong with us because if there is just say so and-"

"Mike." Harvey pulled Mike into a kiss cutting off whatever Mike was going to say; "It's nothing like that, It's just…I don't want to lose you. I watched my mom cheat on my dad throughout their marriage and was caught in the middle as she lied to him constantly and forced me to lie as well."

Mike frowned; "So you don't trust me." He said sadly as he tried to get up

Harvey started shaking his head and grabbed Mike and held him tighter to stop him; "No Mike. Please just….please just let me explain….You know I'm not good with these things, with relationships. I mean I've never been in a relationship this long because I've never felt this way before. About anyone. It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to lose you. I'm scared I'll screw this up and lose you."

"N'aw, you're just a big softy aren't you?" Mike sad smirking, which made Harvey frown and growl at Mike before he started tickling Mike.

Mike started laughing as he tried to bat Harvey away; "No Harvey…please."

Harvey eventually rolled on top off Mike and kissed him as he stopped tickling him. When he pulled away Mike tilted his head at him. Harvey frowned

"What?"

"You know I love you right?" Mike asked seriously

"Yes and I love you." Harvey replied nodding confused

"Harvey."

Oh no that tone again. Harvey went to sitting beside Mike as Mike sat up and took his hands;

"Harvey I love you. Only You. Not anyone else. Never anyone else. I'm not going to cheat on you, and you are not going to screw this up. We may have our rough patches, but what relationship doesn't? Just because we may fight Harvey doesn't mean I'm going to leave you or cheat on you. I'm in this Harvey, and you should know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily."

Harvey smiled and went to kiss Mike but Mike leant back; "But Harvey you have to ease up on the jealousy, it may have been a turn on tonight but you can't go around telling me who I can and can't talk to. Rachel is my friend and colleague, nothing more. Stan, the mailroom guy is straight, married with three kids, that woman, Heather, at the coffee stand was just a stranger I had bumped into and spilt her coffee, and offered to buy her another one to make up for it. And by the way I talked about you the whole time, because I'm with you Harvey. I love you."

"Ok. Ok." Harvey said cutting Mike off in his speech before he kept going; "I understand." Harvey said smiling; "I'm sorry….I will try to ease up on the jealousy. Emphasis on try, I'm quite possessive and I can't just change in one night."

Mike smiled and nodded and retuned the kiss Harvey tried to give him earlier.

"That's all I ask Harvey, because I know how possessive you can be." Mike whispered wiggling his eyebrows at him and smiling.

Harvey stared into the sea blue eyes that he's grown to adore and the big silly grin on Mike's face took his breath away.

When Mike found Harvey staring at him strangely he frowned; "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Marry me." Harvey blurted out

"Excuse me?" Mike said still chuckling slightly, believing he'd misheard Harvey

Harvey looked Mike in the eye and smiled; "Marry me." He repeated

"Are you serious?" Mike asked all joking aside

"You should know by now when I'm serious Mike."

"This is…" Mike trailed off shocked

"You know that's not an answer." Harvey said nervously, afraid he'd pushed Mike before he was ready

"Well technically it wasn't actually a question." Mike replied simply

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike before getting off the bed and walking out the room. For a moment Mike thought he'd hurt Harvey's feelings. But then he heard the sound of soft jazz music and Harvey walked back in with something in his hand and knelt on the bed.

"Mike Ross. Will you marry me?" Harvey asked holding out a ring

"Wha? When?"

"I've been holding onto this for a while now trying to find the right moment to ask you and well…I decided I can't wait anymore. So what do you say, want to make an honest man out of me?"

Mike looked from the ring to Harvey before smiling; "Yes."

"Yes?" Harvey asked grinning

"Yes Harvey. Of course I will." Harvey immediately kissed Mike deeply

Mike pulled away laughing; "You know this is not how I expected tonight to go."

"Me neither."

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when everyone see's you tomorrow wearing this ring." Harvey growls against Mike's neck

"Possessive bastard." Mike says but he's smiling

"Your mine now puppy."

"So who should we tell first? Jessica or Donna?" Mike asked after another round of celebratory sex

Harvey scoffed; "I wouldn't be surprised if Donna already knew."

"How would she know? It's not like she has eyes everywhere."

Suddenly Harvey's phone rung, and Harvey picked it up and laughed, before showing it to Mike. It said Donna calling…

Mike's eyes widened; "How does she do that?"

"I know by now to not bother asking that question, and just roll with it."

"Hello Donna." Harvey said over speakerphone

"Congratulations!" Donna yelled over the phone, and Mike gaped, Harvey merely rolled his eyes and kissed Mike like they had all the time in the world.

"So when's the wedding?"


End file.
